1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mobile transport devices and, more particularly, to a device for transporting strollers between remote locations.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that the conventional baby cart is manually pushed forward or back, and mainly used outdoors in terrain of varying degrees. Normally, a person who fosters her baby (still in infancy and not walking) at home carries it or places it in a bed or cradle so that the person can do chores or other work.
Carrying a baby on the back often hinders the operations of one's extremities. A baby placed in a stationary bed or cradle will feel lonely and cry before long. Even if it is placed in a powered cradle with a regular swing, it often feels insecure and may cry after a while.
In view of the above, a need remains for a device for transporting strollers between remote locations so that a parent can be free to do work and still monitor the baby without having to physically push a stroller.